All hell breaks loose charmed ones style
by Charmedmaniac
Summary: The charmed ones find themselves in another dimention after batteling an unknown demon. PLZ REVIEW
1. It all seems fine to me

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style  
Genre: General  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
1. It all seems fine to me  
  
Piper: Your my little man aren't you Wyatt..............Yes you are!! I just wish you Daddy would come down from angelville and spend time with his little son.  
  
While piper was having a little mother to son chat, Paige and Pheobe were hiding around the corner listening in to see who the hell Piper was talking to.  
  
Pheobe: Do you think she really expects him to answer?  
  
Paige: I have no idea what she thinks........ Ever since she became a mother i have realised Piper has this side to her that i have never really noticed before, or just never seen.  
  
Pheobe: Nope. She is definitely different.  
  
While Paige and Pheobe are observing what Piper is doing, Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Hi honey.  
  
Leo kisses Piper on the cheek, then kisses Wyatt on the head.  
  
Piper: Where did you go? When i woke up you were gone and i just assumed you were up there.(referring to the heavens)  
  
Leo: Yeah, the elders were calling all through the night.  
  
Piper: Why, What is wrong.  
  
Leo: I think we might need to get your sisters.................  
  
Paige and Pheobe just walk in seeing as they were listening the whole time.  
  
Leo: .......in here (finishing off his sentence)  
  
Piper: Wait a minute, you guys were spying on me.  
  
Piper with and angry look on her face as if they have violated her privacy.  
  
Pagie: no we weren't spying, we were just walking past and overheard something.  
  
Piper: now what are the odds of that!  
  
Leo gives Piper a gesture if he can hold Wyatt.  
  
Leo: Anyway getting to the point.... I have heard some bad news, Really bad news..  
  
Pheobe sighs because she is sick and tired of hearing bad news all the time.... Being an advice columnist she's always getting problems that she tries to solve.  
  
Pheobe: What is wrong now.........Wait! let me guess. The world has lost all its magic... No wait all the bounty hunters are after Wyatt again or is it...............  
  
Piper: (interrupting)Thats Enough!! Look i know you deal with much more problems than any of us have to face but now is really not the time.... ok?  
  
Piper glares at her   
  
Pheobe: yeah yeah whatever.  
  
Paige realises that the tension in the house is not right and lately everyone has been complaining and snapping at each other more than usual.  
  
Leo: Do i have time to talk now???? OK well there is a demon on the loose and he is known for attacking people with anger and rage..  
  
Piper: like it hasn't happened before.  
  
Leo: but this is different... he starts off by maximising the small things like annoying habits or the slightest bit of complaining. Then become a hell hole of screaming and to his benefit using their powers against each other. Which you guys know leaves you venerable, Then we uses a spell to turn you evil.  
  
The girls have a concerned look on their face.  
  
Pheobe: But we overcame it before cant we do it again?  
  
Leo: its much more complicated than that... the anger and fury consumes the whole of you and it would take the slightest miracle to bring you back.  
  
Paige: geeses Leo its nice to see your so optimistic.  
  
Leo: but here's the worst part.. apparently the elders think you guys have already been affected.  
  
Piper: i don't feel any different.  
  
Paige: HELLO!! Pheobe just complained and you just snapped....... see!  
  
Pheobe: ohhhhh no!!!!! we got to figure out how to reverse this and quick!  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  
  
  
  



	2. Looking for the unknown

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style   
Genre: General   
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed   
  
2. Looking for the unknown.   
  
Piper: Pheobe book of shadows, Paige scrying, Leo elders AGAIN, we want everything they know.   
  
After Piper Gave the orders she took Wyatt off Leo and started to feed him.   
  
Leo orbed out.  
  
Pheobe starts looking through the book Pheobe: Ok.. Looking......... Looking..........Looking for a demon. Ok then lets play a game who can find the demon first.   
  
Pheobe finds a few blank pages but nothing absolutely nothing on a anger demon.   
  
Paige pulls out the scrying tools   
  
Paige: Come on tell me where the demon is..........   
  
Pagie also has to luck and puts the tools away.   
  
Both the sisters enter Pipers room who is trying to put Wyatt to sleep.   
  
Piper: Any luck.   
  
Pheobe: Nothing in the book.   
  
Paige: No location.   
  
Piper: Lets hope Leo has more luck than us.   
  
Leo orbs in.   
  
Piper: Well?????  
  
Leo: Nothing, they don't know anything.   
  
Piper: Great........what do we do now?   
  
Pheobe: Look im so sorry but i have to go to work or else Jason is going to have my head on the chopping block. Keep me updated and if an emergency call me.. OK?   
  
Piper: Ok...... Go and make some moneys.  
  
Pheobe leaves the house.   
  
Paige: What if we make a potion to hide our anger...just until we figure out what to do.   
  
Piper: That sounds ok...Pagie do u mind making it.   
  
Paige: Sure. No problem   
  
Pagie makes her way to the kitchen.   
  
Piper: Leo, for once i really don't know what to do, its like my mind has gone blank.   
  
Leo: Don't worry some how we will find a way out of this.   
  
Paige is in the kitchen and she is nearly finished the potion.   
  
Paige: ok...... Last thing some ginger.  
  
Pagie puts in the ginger and the potion blows up.   
  
Paige: Cool it worked.................PIPER!!!!!!!! LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Piper and Leo come walking down the stairs with Wyatt in Pipers arms.  
  
Piper: Finished.. Already?   
  
Paige: Yeh. Being a full-time witch i have been able to prefect my potions.   
  
All three of them drink the potion and their anger is now hidden.   
  
Piper: Ok. That should buy us some time. Paige make some extras just in case and don't forgets Pheobe's one.   
  
Paige: Yep sure.   
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon! 


	3. Something finally found

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style   
Genre: General   
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed   
  
3. Something Finally Found.  
  
Pheobe arrives at work.  
  
Jason: Your late.  
  
Jason points at his watch.  
  
Pheobe: Ummm yeh sorry i had to pay a bill. Telephone!!  
  
Jason: Ok then.  
  
Pheobe walks into her office and she is alerted of a message on her cell phone.  
  
Cell Phone Reads: Its Paige.. Got a potion to hide anger. When you come home take it. Bye  
  
Pheobe sits down and starts reading her letters.  
  
Pheobe: Ok letters............ Which one wants to go first??? How about you!.............  
  
Pheobe reads the envelope  
  
Envelope reads: To Ask Pheobe.. I need you help In a very charming way!! Get my drift.  
  
Pheobe reads the letter.  
  
Letter reads: To Pheobe(and sisters), I really need your help, a demon has attacked me and there is no record of him in any of my books or anything. I though u could help me and stop any further Unknown demons attacking. Thanks, The White Cross Coven.  
  
Pheobe suddenly realised that the coven must of been attacked my the same guy after them. She then scanned and e-mailed to letter to her computer at home.  
  
Back at home........ Leo walked past Pheobe's Laptop and herd a ringing noise and couldn't help it. So he took a quick peek at what was making that noise.  
  
Laptop reads: Its Pheobe.. I got a letter from a coven being attacked my a unknown demon. Though it might be connected.  
  
Leo: PIPER!!!!!!!!! PAIGE!!!!!!!! I think u better come in here.  
  
Paige and Piper enter the room.  
  
Leo: Pheobe sent us a letter that she got from a coven that was attacked my an unknown demon. Lets read it.  
  
The three of them read the letter. They find at the bottom of the letter a locations where they can find them.  
  
Piper: I think we need to talk to this coven to get details about this demon.  
  
Paige: I agree.  
  
Piper: Leo you stay here with Wyatt and Paige and i will orb to this place.  
  
Leo: ok bye.  
  
Paige and Piper orb to the covens meeting point where they are currently having a meeting.  
  
Coven Leader: Blessed be!  
  
The Whole Coven: Blessed Be.  
  
Piper: Are you the person who send my sister that letter?  
  
Coven Leader: Yes.  
  
Paige: We have been warned that we will be attacked by an unknown demon, so every little detail will help... You saw a glimpse of him right??  
  
Coven Leader: Yes.  
  
Paige takes out her note page to take down some notes.  
  
Piper: We are just going to ask some questions that might help us when we fight him...... Ok How did he enter?  
  
Coven Leader: He Blinked.  
  
Piper: Thank God he's only a warlock. Did you see his power?  
  
Coven Leader: Yes, he killed my friend. He grabs him victims by the head  
and it look like something builds up inside them and they explode.  
  
Piper: Ok we have to make sure he doesn't touch us then. Paige are you getting this all  
down?  
  
Paige: Yeh.  
  
Piper: Can you give us a description of him?  
  
Coven Leader: Black hair, wearing a lot of dark clothes, A bit taller than Paige and is kinda cute.  
  
Paige: If only he wasn't trying to kill us.  
  
Piper: Thank you thats all we need.  
  
Coven Leader: Blessed Be.  
  
Paige and Piper orb back to the manor.  
  
Leo. Well?  
  
Piper: I think we have enough information. By the way if any demons attack don't let them touch you.  
  
Paige gives the note pad to Leo so he can read it.  
  
Leo: Ok i see.  
  
Piper: Im going to check the book of shadows for a demon who has that power, although i don't think i am going to have much luck.  
  
Piper makes her way up to the attic.  
  
Paige: Im going to mess around in the kitchen and see if i can come up with a potion.  
  
Leo: I'll call Pheobe and tell her to come home.  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Leo: what if the demon attacks?  
  
Paige: Good Point.  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon! 


	4. The New Discovery

  
Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style   
Genre: General   
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
4. The new Discovery  
  
Phoebe comes storming through the door and walks into the foyer and meets Leo looking really upset!  
  
Leo: Hi, Phoebe what's the matter??  
  
Phoebe: What's the matter I'll tell you what's the matter!!!!! I nearly got fired is what's the matter!!!!  
  
Leo: What. Why???  
  
Phoebe: Ok well lets see!!!!!!!!! Umm I strolled into work whenever I wanted stayed for 10 minutes and told my boss that I had to leave I'm telling you he wasn't very happy. He gave me that talk about setting my priorities together.   
  
Leo: Phoebe I'm sure he won't fire you. You mean so much to that paper and he can't loose you. I think he's just bluffing.  
  
Phoebe: Yeh that's true but he's not really the joking type. But anyway thanks for the advice Leo.  
  
Piper enters from the attic carrying the book of shadows with her.  
  
Piper: Do I hear a phoebe down there??  
  
Phoebe: yeh, yeh I'm here!!!  
  
Piper: Good because I need you to write one of your famous spells for a man of this description and these powers.  
  
Piper throws Phoebe the note pad.  
  
Phoebe: That shouldn't be too hard. But where did you get this information??  
  
Piper: The coven you got the letter from.  
  
Phoebe: you went there and back already!!!!  
  
Piper: Yeh it's called the sate of the art orbing power!!!  
  
Phoebe playfully hits piper.  
  
Paige enters the room from the kitchen with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
Paige: Hey Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: hi Paige long time no see.  
  
Piper: Ok Paige I can see that look on your face come on spill, what do you know.  
  
Paige: I don't know anything. I just came up with a tiny little protection potion.  
  
Phoebe: YOU WHAT!!!! The Halliwell's on our line have been trying to come up with one of those spells for centuries, and know miss Paige Matthews of 2003 has come up with one!!!  
  
Paige: I know, I know I'm special!  
  
Piper: Paige you're not special, your brilliant!!  
  
Leo: Wow this could be like a power serge in the good vs. evil game. I'm going to tell the elders!!  
  
Leo orbs out with an amazed look on his face.  
  
Phoebe: Paige why don't you give us some of our amazing protection potion.  
  
Paige: Sure I'll just get some!  
  
Paige heads for the kitchen with excitement! Phoebe throws the notepad on the couch knowing that she won't have to worry about the demon anymore. Piper sits down in deep thought when she comes up with an idea.   
  
Piper: Look Phoebe I know how much your would love to have some of that potion and for that matter I would as well It would mean having a new life. But I want to vanquish the demon before we have some, we can have unknown demons lurking around. We need to stop this one not for only our sake but for humanities!! Imagine if all the demons think that they can get away with being invisible, they will all find a way to do it and kill witches from all over with no problem. If we stop this one we will stop them all.  
  
Phoebe: Oh I see what you mean.   
  
Paige enters the lounge room where Piper just convinced Phoebe not to take the potion until they defeat the unknown demon.  
  
Paige: Ok ladies ready?  
  
Piper and Phoebe: NO!  
  
Paige: WHAT?? What did I miss here??  
  
Phoebe: Piper just convinced me not to take this potion until we vanquish this demon for the good of humanity.  
  
Paige: What's going on here??  
  
Piper: Don't worry I'll explain later just know that it is important that we vanquish this demon and use all the power we possibly have!  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  
  
  
  



	5. The Attack

  
Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style  
Genre: General  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
5. The attack  
  
Piper just finished explaining to Paige what's going on and Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Hey girls, Have you taken the potion yet?  
  
Piper: No, and were not going to well not yet, just until we vanquish the cute anger demon. Please don't ask why I just finished explaining to Phoebe when Paige.  
  
Wyatt who is in his crib in the lounge room while being looked after my piper starts crying and puts his protective shield over him. The sisters look at each other.   
  
Suddenly a tall, dark and handsome guy blinks in and out of first reaction piper goes to blow up the demon but some sort of shield reflects her power and it hits her and Piper goes flying into the staircase. Leo comes ruching to her aid and heals her.  
  
Paige: Wow!! She was right you are cute!!!! It's a shame we have to kill you.  
  
Unknown demon: And how to you suppose to do that.  
  
Paige: Like this (Calls for) KNIFE!!  
  
The knife appears into her hand and she throws it at the demon. The knife also gets reflected and the knife starts flying straight to Paige stomach. She falls to the ground and Leo rushed up to her and heals her.  
  
Leo: PHOEBE SAY THE SPELL ANY SPELL!!!!!!!!  
  
Phoebe: I don't have one.  
  
Unknown demon: Well that's very smart of that charmed one not to have a spell.  
  
Leo: Say one you have said before!!  
  
Phoebe: Ok umm I call the sprits to undo and send him off to Timbuktu.  
  
The unknown demon suddenly disappears.  
  
Paige: That wont do much he can blink.  
  
Phoebe: It will give me some time to think of a real spell.  
  
Paige: WELL HURRY!!!!!  
  
Phoebe frantically writes something down in a note pad and hands it to her sisters. They wait until the demon comes back for more.  
  
5 mins later  
  
Piper: Do you think we scared him off?  
  
Phoebe: Not a chance if he was able to stick around he would have gotten us all killed  
  
Paige: I'm more curious of what kind of shield he had protecting him, It looked really familiar.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Paige: Don't kill me but it looks like the one I just made The protection potion for us.  
  
Phoebe: Do you think overhead us talking about the potion and decided to help himself to some?  
  
Leo: He must of heard, one thing about down there and up there is that the news gets spread really quickly!  
  
Piper: Leo look after Wyatt.  
  
The girl's rush into the kitchen and find bottles of protection potion spilt everywhere and one empty vial.  
  
Paige: Well at least we know it works!   
  
Piper: Paige you have orbed puddles before, orb the spilt potion inside the pot again.  
  
Paige: Ok I'll give it a shot.  
  
Paige puts out her hand and calls for the spilt potion and then movent her hand in to direction of the pot.  
  
Blue orbs surround the pot and the potion appears.   
  
Phoebe: THANK GOD.  
  
Piper: Well now lets make sure were ready for him now.  
  
Paige: Isn't it strange he hasn't come already?  
  
Piper: Very!!  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!   



	6. Second Encounter

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style   
Genre: General   
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
6. Second Encounter  
  
Leo orbs in where he finds Piper, Phoebe and Paige in the attic looking at the book of shadows, mixing potion and writing spells.  
  
Leo: Girls what's going on I thought you were going to take the protection potion.  
  
Piper: Not yet Leo, The protection potion will make us pretty much invisible to demons and they wont be able to find us but we want to defeat this demon first.  
  
Leo: Oh ok, Do you want any help?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah could you go to the elders and ask them if they know of any unusual demon activity.  
  
Leo: Sure thing, Bye  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Paige: ok so we have officially looked through every single magical thing that could give us information on any demon that could be behind this. The problem is the last time we tried to kill him nothing worked and he can do anything without getting hurt.  
  
Phoebe: Yeh I mean we really need to be prepared, what if attacks any second now  
  
Just then he blinks in with a couple of vials in his hand.  
  
Unknown Demon: Hello we meet again are u prepared or are you going to make this easier than I thought?  
  
Piper: Well you tell us? Why don't your try and kill us?  
  
Phoebe: (whispers) Piper do u have a death wish?  
  
Piper: (whispers) Trust me he's bluffing, if he were going to kill us he would have done it already.  
  
Phoebe: (whispers) Oh I see. (Normal voice) ok demon give us your best SHOT!  
  
Unknown demon: With pleasure!  
  
At the moment the demon throws 2 vials filled with a purple substance.  
  
All of a sudden the room starts spinning. Then it gets back to its fixed position but the demon is gone.  
  
Phoebe: What happened?  
  
Paige: I don't know but I don't think were dead. Do you?  
  
Piper: We can't be dead, wouldn't we feel pain and there was no pain. Just dizziness.  
  
Phoebe: Ok well if were not dead, what was there no affect to the potions or maybe we were strong enough to fight it off.  
  
Piper: No I don't think so I mean something about this place feel weird.  
  
Paige: PIPER we are at the manor how can it be weird?  
  
Piper: I mean I don't think we are where we were!  
  
Phoebe: What you mean like another plane or dimension or planet or galaxy or universe or  
  
Paige: STOP. I wouldn't want to dream of what you were going to say next. I mean it bad enough that u mentioned those. I don't think I would be able to handle anything like this now.  
  
Piper: Calm down maybe we are in the past or future.  
  
Phoebe: Or maybe we are still at the same place and your just coming down with a fever.  
  
Piper: Phoebe. I have been a witch too long and I know when I'm coming down with a fever and when I am really on to something  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  
  
2nd Note: sorry for taking so long for the chapter to be updated, my computer stuffed up so ill try to update sooner.


	7. Who, What, Where and When

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style   
Genre: General   
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
7. Who, What, Where and When.  
  
As Piper, Phoebe and Paige and in what supposably is the main entrance of the manor someone comes walking down the stairs.  
  
Piper: Ohmigod!!!!!  
  
Phoebe: What is it?  
  
Piper: Its me!!!  
  
Paige: What do u mean its you?  
  
Piper: I mean look who's coming down the stairs.  
  
2nd Piper: Whoa. What am I standing in the hallway, with Phoebe and Paige?  
  
All of a sudden the Phoebe and Paige from this new reality walk down the stairs.  
  
2nd Phoebe: What the hell PIPER BLOW THEM UP!!!!  
  
2nd Piper puts her hand up to blow them up.  
  
Piper: NO WAIT!!  
  
2nd Piper refrains from blowing them up.  
  
2nd Piper: Give me a good reason not to. I want to be convinced.  
  
Piper: Because if you blow us up you will have this feeling that will eat up inside of you wondering who we were, where we came from and why we were here.  
  
2nd Piper: ok I'm convinced now. So who are you?  
  
Piper: I'm you, really you. No demon no shape shifter I am really you but from another dimension or something. To be honest I don't even know myself. We just wound up here.  
  
Phoebe and Paige are still in disbelief as they are staring at their clones.  
  
2nd Phoebe: Do you want to take a picture it lasts longer???  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry I just can't believe I'm actually looking at myself and it's not in a mirror. After 5 years of battling demons and the wacky thing we have turned into and the things we are seen I have never seen my self, my personality.  
  
Piper: Phoebe pull yourself together we need to figure out where we are and how to get out.  
  
Phoebe: Yeh ok.  
  
Suddenly the grandfather clock strikes 1:00pm.  
  
Piper: Isn't it around time to feed Wyatt?  
  
2nd Piper: Who's Wyatt?  
  
Piper: Oh god.  
  
Tears start to slowly stream down Pipers face.  
  
Piper: Where's Leo?  
  
2nd Piper: Leo passed away a long time ago when he was attacked by some crazy ghosts that wanted to revenge their deaths.  
  
Piper: I remember that but we killed them.  
  
2nd Phoebe: No after they killed Leo their souls went straight down to hell.  
  
Paige and Phoebe comfort Piper as she quietly cry's.  
  
2nd Paige: I understand that your upset at the moment but we all need to know where you came from so we can figure out how to get you back.  
  
Paige: Yeh she's right.  
  
2nd Phoebe: what was the last thing you saw before you ended up here?  
  
Paige: Well we were battling a demon and he threw this potion at us and the room started spinning and we ended up here.  
  
2nd Phoebe: I will go look in the book of shadows umm Phoebe would u like to help.  
  
Phoebe: Yeh sure.  
  
Both the Phoebe's exit the room and both Piper's and both Phoebe's move to the lounge room to find out more about each other's realities.  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  
  



	8. Missing

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style   
Genre: General   
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
8. Missing.  
  
Leo orbs into the real manor and finds Wyatt crying and realises that something is seriously wrong.  
  
Leo: Oh no I hope the demon didn't kill them.  
  
Leo picks up Wyatt and orbs up to the heavens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Heavens:  
  
Leo: Great elders do you have any idea where the charmed ones are.  
  
Elder no.1: I thought I felt some unusual demon activity before.  
  
Elder no.2: I sense that they are still alive.  
  
Elder no.1. : Leo you needn't worry they are strong enough to deal with anything.  
  
Leo: But I want to know where they are NOW!!!  
  
Elder no.2: I'm sorry but we do not know.  
  
Leo gives out a frustrated sigh and thinks of his other alternatives.   
  
Leo: I'm going to find the Elders of all dimensions and ask them if they know anything.  
  
Leo orbs with Wyatt to find the elders of all dimensions and finds himself in the middle of France.  
  
Leo: Oops wrong place.  
  
Leo orbs again and ends up in the middle of the Sahara Desert.  
  
Leo: I think I should try again don't u think little man?  
  
Wyatt gives out a little gurgling noise.  
  
Leo orbs out and reappears at a beautiful kingdom made of gold. He slowly approaches the Kingdom and then opens the door.  
  
When he walks he finds many people in silver robes, all these people were middle age looking.  
  
One of the elders approached Leo.  
  
Elder: Hello, can I help you with anything there.  
  
Leo: Yes wise one I need you to help me find the charmed ones, they have disappeared in our plane and they could be in another dimension.  
  
Elder: Yes, well I will take you to the elder who is in charge of locating.  
  
Leo: Thank you.  
  
The Elder takes Leo to the locator.  
  
Elder: So what your name and where are you from?  
  
Leo: Well my name is Leo Wyatt and I'm the white lighter of the charmed ones.  
  
Elder: Do you know how they disappeared?  
  
Leo: No I was consulting with the elders and I came back down to earth and they were gone.  
  
All of a sudden elders get an emergency jingle from the elders.  
  
Leo: Oh god, I have to go the elders of my place are in trouble I need to help them, sorry I will come back soon.  
  
Leo orbs out and orbs back to the normal heavens.  
  
All of a sudden an energy ball fly's right past him but Wyatt protects them with his force field.  
  
Leo: Wyatt protects us ok?  
  
Leo walks into another section of the heavens where the elders stay and with complete shock sees that all the elders are on the floor dead, with scorch marks everywhere.  
  
Leo: Oh no what am I going to do now.  
  
Leo looks around to see if there are any elders left or any demons and find no one, the heavens where empty.  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  



	9. A shocking discovery

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style  
Genre: General  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
9. A shocking discovery.  
  
Piper: So tell us some things about your reality?  
  
2nd Piper: Well lets see  
  
Then a tall figure comes walking figure, Phoebe couldn't quite make out the figure but she knew it was familiar.  
  
2nd Phoebe got up and approached the tell figure, she then gave him a kiss and they insisted on him introducing them.   
  
2nd Phoebe: Cole this is me but from another dimension.  
  
Phoebe: Hi Cole, so are you decent in this reality?  
  
Cole: What??  
  
Phoebe: Oh its nothing you wouldn't want to know what you do in my dimension!  
  
Cole: Right.  
  
Phoebe: So what demon are you these days?  
  
2nd Phoebe: Balthazar of course what would he be?  
  
Phoebe: Oh I don't know, the source and a demon who collected countless numbers of powers in the demonic wasteland, the usual.  
  
Cole: Wow I was that?  
  
Phoebe: Yeh not to mention an avatar.  
  
Cole: An avatar of what?  
  
Phoebe: Strength and power!  
  
Cole: so where would I be now?  
  
Phoebe: Dead!  
  
Cole: What??? By who?? I'll kill then now to make sure they never hurt me.  
  
Phoebe: Paige!  
  
Cole and 2nd Phoebe: WHAT???  
  
2nd Phoebe: How?  
  
Phoebe: well it's a long story but it you insist on hearing it?  
  
Cole: I insist!  
  
Phoebe: Well you cast a spell to change realities to get me back, and some how Paige slipped through the cracks. In the new reality Leo and Piper were divorced we (referring to herself and 2nd Phoebe) were Cole's queen who was treated badly and unloved and Paige was Dead. The only way for the reality to get back to normal was for us to vanquish Cole and because in this reality he wasn't invincible he was only Balthazars it was easy.  
  
Cole: I can't believe that I did all that  
  
Phoebe: Well believe it because that's what you did.   
  
Cole: Well. If your angry of what I did in another reality, I'm truly sorry and I hope that we can get along for your stay.  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  
  
  
  



	10. Hell strikes San Francisco

Title: All hell breaks loose.... charmed ones style  
Genre: General  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
10. Hell strikes San Francisco   
  
After Leo searches the heavens for any form of life he orbs down to the normal world to find the nanny waiting for him.  
  
Nanny: Would you like me to take care of the baby for you sir?  
  
Leo: Yeh that would be great thanks. By the way have there been any unusual demon activity here?  
  
Nanny: No everything's fine.  
  
Leo: Thank god for that.  
  
All of a sudden a really loud explosion echoes in the whole of San Francisco.  
  
Nanny: What was that???  
  
Leo: I have no idea.  
  
Leo rushes outside where he heard the loud explosion. When he peers outside the door smoke and rubble is everywhere. It looked as though a bomb had hit the city but to Leo's amazement he saw a flock of demons walking around killing everyone they see who has even the slightest bit of good in them.  
  
Leo: Oh god Look, take Wyatt somewhere safe very far away from this place.  
  
Nanny: Yeh sir.   
  
The nanny disappears.  
  
Suddenly a demon sports Leo and alerts the other demons and point to him. Then a demon makes a gesture with his hands. Leo reacts and quickly tried to orb out but unfortunately gets caught up in the massive explosion at the manor.  
  
One of the demons approach the house to see if there are any bodies still alive and finds Leo on the ground dead. As the demon keeps looking around he finds something that he never though he would strike, it was the book of shadows still in perfect condition seeing as it protects itself.   
  
Demon: Hmmm With the right potions I could get a hold of that. Then Cole will be really happy with me!!!  
  
Note: I don't know if this story is good of not. So it really helps if you guys gave me reviews. The more reviews the harder ill try to post another chapter soon!  
  
Note. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!!!!!  



End file.
